Hell's Gate
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Ketika neraka berada tepat di depan matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Permainan penuh tantangan dan jeritan akan membuatmu menjadi Raja Hantu.
1. Haunting 101

**Hell's Gate**

===OO===

_Hell's Gate project_

_Story © _Rie Kawamuri

_Ghost Master ©_ Sick Puppies

_Genre: Supernatural / Mystery_

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 1: Kappa Lambda Sorority House (Haunting 101)_

===OO===

_When called upon to haunt an unfamiliar region, even the most confident Ghost Master will benefit from advice. Heed the wisdom of the dead!_

Sebuah rumah bertingkat yang sangat sepi dan nyaman di sebuah malam menarik perhatian para mahluk halus. Gadis-gadis muda yang sedang menikmati waktu malam mereka dengan mempercantik diri dan menonton televisi tidak menyadari adanya mahluk misterius di sekitar mereka.

Penyedot debu yang nampak sudah tak digunakan lagi terabaikan. Suara jeritan hati yang memilukan sayup-sayup terdengar. Berteriak meminta kebebasan dan ingin bergabung denganmu.

Kau mengarahkan tanda panah yang digerakkan oleh _mouse_ komputer dan mulai memilih beberapa mahluk misterius yang akan dibawa olehmu kali ini. Yang terpenting, membebaskan sang penunggu yang terjebak di rumah tersebut dan mengusir para gadis keluar dari rumah mereka.

Tim sederhana yang kau miliki membuatmu tersenyum dengan sedikit beringas —kau akan segera menikmati teriakan ketakutan dari para manusia yang menyebalkan. Boo, Shiver, Clatterclaws, dan Cogjammer menempati posisi masing-masing. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, denah rumah yang akan kau porak-porandakkan terlihat jelas.

_Welcome to the mortal realms, where all your haunting will take place__._

Kau melihat tiga orang gadis tengah duduk menonton televisi. Dengan beberapa kali menekan tuts _mouse_, Clatterclaws —mahluk laba-laba andalanmu— menggunakan kekuatannya. Laba-laba kecil jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan, spontan kau mendegar teriakan ketakutan dari para gadis. Sedikit tarikan yang membentuk senyum di bibirmu semakin membuatmu bersemangat untuk membuat mereka lari ketakutan —dan tidak pernah kembali.

_Locate the witch spirit._

Memutar layar dan menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil. Seonggok penyedot debu dengan seorang penyihir —Weatherwitch— yang terjebak di mesin penyedot tersebut.

_Aaaa-choo! Dratted dust! I used to command the storms, dearie, but since I went and got meself sucked into this electric broomstick, all I can manage is this infernal sneezing! Aaaa-CHOOO! It'd be a different matter if I got free, mind you — I'd whip up a storm to wake the dead! Heheheheh!_

Cogjammer menjadi pilihanmu. Kau melayangkan tanda panah ke arah mahluk mungil tersebut dan menempatkannya di sebuah tempat dengan dasar sifat elektronik. Sebuah radio tepat di atas Weatherwitch! Kau menekan pilihan _Bind_ dan sejenak kemudian debu-debu kehijauan membentuk dirinya. Tak lama setelahnya, Cogjammer telah berdiri di atas radio tersebut. Kekuatan ajaibnya akan membebaskan Weatherwitch, sebentar lagi.

_Find a way to get Weatherwitch out of that electric broomstick._

_Wild & Crazy._

Radio dan penyedot debu tersebut mulai bereaksi aneh. Karena sudah termakan usia, penyedot debu yang membelenggu Weatherwitch hancur, dan kau tersenyum puas karena mampu membebaskan satu mahluk halus. Dengan perasaan senang kau menyambut Weatherwitch ke dalam timmu.

_A-hahahahahahaha! Okay, dearie, I'm on your team now! Let's blow this joint!_

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahmu, dan kau sekali lagi menekan perintah _Bind_ dan Weatherwitch hadir di beranda depan rumah ini.

_Thunderclap_.

Jeritan dan pekikan ketakutan dari para gadis kembali berdengung. Weatherwitch tertawa puas dan ia senang karena mampu membuat para gadis kalut dengan suara petir yang ia ciptakan.

Kau kembali mengamati ruangan dalam, memburu satu persatu gadis agar segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Boo menjadi pilihan pertamamu. Kau menekan _Bind_ di ruangan tengah dan Boo segera mengeluarkan kekuatan mistis miliknya.

_Kinesis_.

Benda-benda ringan yang berada di ruangan tersebut melayang di udara. Gadis-gadis berteriak ketakutan dan berlarian ke luar. Kau tertawa lebar dan kembali memerintah Weatherwitch.

_Gusts_.

Mereka yang berlarian keluar merasakan kekuatan angin yang tidak biasa di dekat mereka. Kembali merasa ketakutan, berlari cepat ke dalam rumah. Kau mencoba mendengar ketakutan mereka dan memilih salah satu gadis dan menekan perintah POV.

Suara jantung yang berdetak kencang dan nafas yang tersengal membuat kau kembali menyeringai. Mereka hanya perlu takut sedikit lagi —sembari mengecek tingkat _belief, madness _dan _fear _mereka.

Sebuah karpet nyaman menjadi tempat kehadiran Shiver. Televisi menjadi tempat kehadiran Cogjammer, dan langit-langit untuk dikuasai oleh Clatterclaws.

Bertubi-tubi kau melancarkan teror. Tawa misterius yang tersedak dari kerongkonganmu menambah tekanan di dalam permainan ini. Satu persatu gadis mulai melarikan diri dan kau tersenyum puas. Pilihan kekuatan mistis yang mahluk halus mu kuasai kau tunjukkan satu-satu.

Teriakan mereda, dan kau mampu melihat gadis terakhir berlari kencang menuju kota sebelah —dan kau tahu, ia bersama teman-temannya tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat ini lagi.

_**TBC**_


	2. Weird Séance

**Hell's Gate**

===OO===

_Hell's Gate project_

_Story © _Rie Kawamuri

_Ghost Master ©_ Sick Puppies

_Genre: Supernatural / Mystery_

_Rate: T_

_Chapter __2__: __Weird Séance_

===OO===

_Some powers, such as weather powers, can run continuously. However, no haunter may use more than one such power at a time (without risking an astral hernia, at least)._

Misi keduamu. Sebuah kamp dengan banyak lelaki dan gadis untuk merayakan sebuah pesta —mungkin untuk merayakan kelulusan. Setelah menunggu bar kehijauan pertanda sedang _loading_, kau kembali memilih mahluk-mahluk yang akan kau bawa dalam misi kali ini, dengan seorang anggota baru. Ah, permainan ini semakin mengasyikkan saja. Kali ini, kau harus membebaskan tiga mahluk halus sekaligus. Bukan masalah. Kau menyukai tantangan, sehingga berani memilih permainan ini ketika melihat bungkusnya saat masih terpampang di etalase toko.

Memilih, memilih, memilih. Kau membawa Shiver, Ghastly, Boo, Aether, dan Stonewall. Kau menghampiri sebuah permainan _pinball_ dan mendapati seekor mahluk halus berupa kucing tengah terduduk di atas mesin permainan tersebut, memohon untuk dibebaskan olehmu. Kau menahan rasa gemasmu ketika mahluk tersebut mulai mengeong, dan kembali waspada mencari cara untuk membebaskan kucing malang ini.

_Oh, hello. I'm Lucky, and this Lucky's beeping table. Table usually warm and safe, but sometimes table zaps Lucky, which Lucky not like. Table only zaps when two legged things play well, though, and two legged things not play so well no more, so Lucky stay here and keep warm._

Ah. Sebuah klu, dan kau mulai memeriksa kekuatan mistis milik sang kucing. Ini dia. Kebetulan seorang lelaki datang menghampiri mesin permainan.

Pria ini harus memenangkan permainan agar Lucky dapat bebas.

Dengan mengulum doa, kau menekan perintah yang dimiliki Lucky.

_Luckstorm_.

_Charm_.

Keberuntungan sang pemain akan meningkat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Lucky bebas. Kau mengedarkan pandangan dan mencari dua hantu lainnya yang masih belum kau temukan.

Sebuah ruangan berdansa. Menarik. Kau memutar layar permainan dan menemukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Inilah dia, hantu kedua. Bentuknya menakutkan, segumpal otak lengkap dengan dua bolah mata dan otot mata yang mengejang terperangkap dalam sebotol kaca.

Mendadak, layar permainanmu menyorot Lucky. Helaan nafas lega menguar dari hidungmu.

_M-yeeeow! Beeping table not warm and safe at all! Perhaps Lucky will play with you until next nap time._

Adrenalinmu memacu. Perasaaan menggebu dan bersemangat singgah di emosionalitasmu dan kau mulai memicingkan mata. Lucky telah bebas. Kau memuji dirimu hebat dan kembali fokus ke permainan.

Selagi kau memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan sekumpulan otak dan bola mata, menekan arah parah ke arah atas. Mencari hantu terakhir yang akan melengkapi malam harimu, dan malam hari para manusia.

Kau mampu mendengar suara mendengkur dari sebuah ruangan. Kau mencoba mencari tahu, siapa yang gerangan tengah tertidur dan ah —keberuntungan mencintaimu. Sosok hantu terakhir.

_Hey, dude! Like, whatja call it when my three geekazoid friends hold a séance for me? Nerdcromancy! Hey, I kill me! And that clumb hazing stunt the Alpha Tau's put me up to was a suicide. I need a payback on the leader, man. Make like Linda Blair an` set his head a-spinnin`!_

Simpati mengetuk hatimu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mahluk yang bernama Wendel ini. Namun kau mengesampingkan perasaan iba tersebut dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Tantangan bagimu yang sesungguhnya bermula disini.

Setelah membaca nama para manusia di rumah ini satu persatu, kau menemukan sang pemimpin Alpha Tau. Ya, dia adalah pria yang tengah tertidur tadi. Ted Gable, sang pemilik nama. Rupanya, kau harus menendang pria ini keluar dari kamp untuk mendapatkan Wendel sebagai anggota tim milikmu yang baru.

Kau memilihkan kekuatan mistis milik Wendel untuk membangunkan Ted.

_Laughter_.

Ted terbangun, dan melangkah kebawah. Kau tersenyum melihat reaksi mahluk bodoh satu ini. Sedikit tepukan di keningmu menyadarkan bahwa ada satu mahluk lagi yang perlu kau ketahui cara untuk membebaskannya.

Kau menakuti Ted Gable, membuat lelaki tersebut menjerit dan tak lama, ia sudah berhasil pergi dari rumah ini. Sesaat lagi permainan ini akan menayangkan kebebasan dari satu mahluk yang berhasil kau tolong.

_Hey, dude, didja see the look on that jack dinosaur's face? Priceless, man, definitely worth dyin' for_.

Kalimat penuh dendam yang dilontarkan oleh Wendel memacu semangatmu. Kau mendekati sang gumpalan otak dan mulai mencari tahu mengenai namanya.

Terroreyes. Hmm, nama yang memang cocok.

Sebuah jentikan jari memberikan suara selingan di kala permainan. Aether akan membantu membebaskan Terroreyes dengan memecahkan botol kaca yang memperangkap Terroreyes.

Menekan kembali pilihan _Bind._

_Shattering Song._

Suara bernada tinggi yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di halaman luar. Suara tersebut mampu memecahkan botol kaca, dan malam ini tak ubahnya sebuah pesta bagimu.

_Oh, that's so much better. That thick glass was playing havoc with my vision._

Hembusan nafas lega mengangkat beban dari pundakmu. Terroreyes telah bebas, dan kini adalah waktumu untuk berpesta!

_Kinesis._

_Flower Power._

_Leak._

_Fascinate._

Dan kekuatan lainnya untuk menakuti mereka yang masih menempati kamp ini. Satu persatu mulai terlihat tegang dan takut. Kau kembali meneliti manusia yang menempati rumah ini dan mengecek ruang bawah tanah.

Astaga! Ada tiga orang pria anti-sosial yang tengah duduk dan memulai ritual aneh mereka. Dengan mimik meremehkan kau mulai menekan _Bind_, dan Lucky sudah berada di atas mesin pemanas air dengan sifat dasar elektronik. Pria-pria tersebut berdiri dari kotak kayu yang mereka duduki, dan kembali menuai rasa takut ke dalam benak mereka.

Teror besar-besaran kau laksanakan di rumah ini. Para gadis, lelaki, dan kumpulan mahluk anti-sosial, satu persatu berlari dari rumah yang tengah kau awasi. Tawa kepuasanmu meledak di tengah malam, dan kau mengulet sebentar untuk meregangkan badan. Permainan ini terlalu mudah untukmu.

Senyum kemenangan terlukis oleh bibirmu, dan kau akan beristirahat sejenak untuk malam ini dan kembali mengenyam permainan esok hari.

_TBC_


End file.
